Zitate: Codex Alera
Die Elementare von Calderon »Warum hast du mich dann überhaupt losgeschickt? « Sie sprach so gleichmütig, wie sie konnte. Gaius schenkte ihr ein müdes Lächeln. »Weil du der schnellste Kursor bist, den ich je erlebt habe. Weil du eine brillante Schülerin an der Akademie warst, einfallsreich, stur und geistesgegenwärtig.“ Amara und Gaius Sextus »Das eigentliche Problem dieses Dummkopfes war, dass er glaubte, alles zu wissen. « »Ach«, erwiderte Fidelias, »damit ist bei mir nicht zu rechnen.« Aquitanius’ dunkle Augen glänzten. »Weil du tatsächlich alles weißt? « »Nein, Hoheit. Nur die wichtigen Dinge.« Aquitanius Attis und Fidelias »Da würde manch einer einen ziemlichen Groll gegen dich hegen. « Fidelias lächelte. »Mir ist allerdings zu Ohren gekommen, so etwas könnte für die Gesundheit des Betreffenden sehr schädlich sein. « »Vielleicht sollte man es eines Tages auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen. « »Wenn du diesen Versuch überlebst, musst du mir unbedingt davon erzählen. « Calix und Fidelias »Er hat eilig jemanden in den Norden befördert. Ins Calderon-Tal.« »Unmöglich«, widersprach Aquitanius. Er rieb sich das Kinn mit dem Handrücken. »Allerdings war Gaius schon immer ein unmöglicher Mann. « Fidelias und Aquitanius »Die Logik ist ein Elementar ganz eigener Art.« Fidelias »Meinst du, dein Schwert wird etwas an seiner Einstellung ändern?« »Es kann alle möglichen Dinge ändern.« Fidelias und Aldrick ex Gladius Sie schloss kurz die Augen, und um sie herum nahm der Wind zu. Ihre lockere Kleidung begann zu flattern, Tavi hingegen, der nur einen Schritt von ihr entfernt stand, spürte nichts von der Böe. Amara breitete ein wenig die Arme aus, und der Wind hob sie für einen Moment vollständig vom Boden – und wurde dann zu einem Wirbelwind, der Staub und Steine und Eisstücke in einer kleinen Wolke bis zu ihren Knien aufwallen ließ. Dort hing sie kurz in der Luft, schlug die Augen auf und flog probeweise ein Stück nach rechts und links. Tavi starrte sie an. Eine derartige Vorführung eines Windwirkers hatte er noch nie erlebt. »Du kannst ja fliegen.« Tavi über Amara beim Windwirken »Du kennst die Männer, die hinter Tavi her sind?« »Eine Frau gehört auch dazu. Eine Wasserwirkerin. Deine Schwester hat sie wohl aus dem Fluss geworfen.« Bernard und Amara »Heiler Harger«, grüßte Bernard. »Habe ich ihn zu hart erwischt?« »Einen solchen Dickkopf kann man nicht zu hart erwischen«, Bernard und Harger »Für diese Spielchen haben wir jetzt keine Zeit, Zenturio. Ich bin Amara ex Cursori Patronus Gaius. Seine Majestät hat mich in den Ehrenrang einer Gräfin erhoben, und daher verfüge ich über die gleiche Amtsgewalt wie Graf Graem.« »Also, junge Dame, auf dem Papier sicherlich -« Amara schob sich dichter an den Zenturio heran. »Warum verschwendest du meine Zeit, Zenturio? Du glaubst doch offensichtlich, dass eine Bedrohung existiert, sonst hättest du deine Männer nicht an die Waffen befohlen. Steh mir also nicht im Weg herum und sag mir lieber, wem ich auf die Füße treten muss, damit endlich gehandelt wird.« Amara und Giraldi »Glaubst du, dass du ihn überzeugen kannst?« »Es stellt sich nur eine einzige Frage: ob er es überlebt oder nicht«, Bernard und Amara »Hast du ihren Anführer schon entdeckt?«, rief Bernard ihr zu. »Ich kann gar nichts sehen!«, schrie Amara. »Sie schießen, wann immer ich mich vorwage!« »Du hast keinen Helm«, meinte Bernard. »Ich würde auch auf dich schießen.« »Das tröstet mich, danke«, Bernard und Amara »Wehrhöfer Warner?« »Giraldi«, meinte Warner und nickte ihm zu. »Wir haben gehört, du hast Gesellschaft bekommen, und wir dachten, da laden wir uns mal selbst ein und unterhalten die Gäste ein wenig.« Giraldi und Warner »Was denkst du, Amara?« Die Kursorin strich sich ein paar verirrte Strähnen aus den Augen und starrte Tavi an. »Ich denke, deinem Neffen ist es gelungen, mehr über die Marat zu erfahren als den Spionen der Krone, Wehrhöfer. « Bernard und Amara »Ich wollte bloß meine Schafe nach Hause holen, Herr. Mehr wollte ich gar nicht, eigentlich. Da sind die Dinge ein wenig...« »Kompliziert geworden?«, schlug Gaius vor. Tavi errötete und nickte. »Genau.« Tavi und Gaius Sextus Im Schatten des Fürsten »Ich war schon unten«, erwiderte Kitai. Ihr Vater runzelte die Stirn. »Es ist töricht, so etwas allein zu unternehmen.« »Wer von uns dreien hier hat es lebend wieder nach oben geschafft und war dabei am häufigsten unten?« Doroga lachte grunzend und sah sie voller Zuneigung und Wärme an. »Vielleicht war es doch nicht so töricht.« Kitai und Doroga »Dein Page schnarcht sehr laut.« »Beurteile ihn nicht zu streng«, erwiderte Gaius. »Er sollte eigentlich Schafhirte werden.« Miles und Gaius »Die meisten Soldaten salutieren vor Angehörigen des Adels.« »Bei den meisten Soldaten ist der Arsch auch nicht so grau wie bei mir« Amara und Giraldi »Könntest du jemanden zum Grafen schicken und ihn benachrichtigen lassen, dass ich mit den Eilsendungen eingetroffen bin?« Giraldi schnaubte. »Ich denke, du hast dich schon selbst ausreichend angekündigt. Hier gibt es nicht so viele Leute, die mit einem Donnerschlag landen und das gesamte Geschirr im Tal zum Klappern bringen. Jeder, der nicht vollkommen taub ist, wird dich gehört haben.« Amara und Giraldi »Weißt du, eigentlich hat Giraldi Recht, Amara. Eine Frau sollte nicht so enge Lederkleidung tragen.« Sie blinzelte ihn unschuldig an. »Oh? Warum denn nicht?« »Da kann ein Mann auf seltsame Gedanken kommen.« Bernard und Amara Im Herzen war Bernard ein Jäger und ein Mann, der über große Geduld und Ausdauer verfügte, wenn es sein musste. Und Amara genoss es, diese Geduld auf die Probe zu stellen. Und noch mehr genoss sie es, den Geduldsknoten zum Platzen zu bringen. »Ach, das fliegende Mädchen. Du musst mehr essen, Mädchen.« Amara lachte. »Das versuche ich ja, aber der Erste Fürst lässt mich nicht. Ich muss ständig Botengänge erledigen.« Doroga und Amara um dir zu beweisen, dass du längst nicht so schlau bist, wie du glaubst.« »Dann solltest du dich vielleicht schlafen legen. Denn das passiert höchstens in deinen Träumen.« Max und Tavi »Ob ich ihn wiedererkenne?« Amara lächelte. »Du musst dich vielleicht ein paar Stufen auf einer Treppe über ihn stellen, um ihn aus der gleichen Höhe zu sehen wie früher.« Bernard und Amara über Tavi »Guten Tag, Herr!«, donnerte Horatio in seinem grollenden Bass. »Ach, warte; doch kein ›Herr‹. Du bist es ja, Gräfin Amara. Entschuldige, aber auf den ersten Blick dachte ich, du wärst ein junger Mann.« Vor ein paar Jahren hätte ihr eine solche Beleidigung, die auf ihren Körperbau abzielte, einen empfindlichen Stich versetzt. Aber inzwischen hatte sie es zur Kursorin gebracht. Und Bernard kennen gelernt. »Das ist doch nicht der Rede wert, Ritter Horatio. Bei Männern deines Alters sind solche Irrtümer verständlich.« Horatio und Amara übertreiben die bei dieser Geschichte nicht ein bisschen?« »Nein«, antwortete Amara ruhig. »So wie ich sie kenne, wissen die gar nicht, wie man übertreibt.« Serai und Amara über die Marat »In meinen Adern fließt ein bisschen vom Blut der Metallwirker. Daher halte ich es leicht ein paar Tage ohne Schlaf aus.« »Weshalb es noch lange nicht gesund für dich ist«, wandte Isana ein. »Ich muss gestehen, dass Dinge, die nicht gesund für mich sind, die größte Anziehungskraft auf mich ausüben«, Bernard und Isana Ehren starrte ihn so schockiert an, als habe Tavi gerade vorgeschlagen, sie sollten sich ein paar Säuglinge zum Mittagessen braten. »Wanderer denkt, wir sind nur Gefährten, solange er nicht zu hungrig wird. Und dann sollte ich ihm lieber etwas zu fressen geben oder mich nicht zwischen ihn und die Äpfel stellen.« Doroga »Doroga, seit langer Zeit hat dein Volk Menschen in den Wachswald geschickt. Wie können ausgerechnet Tavi und Kitai dieses Wesen geweckt haben?« Ausdruckslos sagte Doroga: »Vielleicht ist es dir nicht aufgefallen. Aber wenn Tavi etwas macht, dann richtig.« Bernard und Doroga »Ich muss sie finden. Dazu brauche ich eure Hilfe.« Ehren schnaubte. »Unsere Hilfe? Tavi, sei vernünftig. Die Civis-Legionares suchen bestimmt schon nach ihr. Und die Krone wird das ganze Reich auf den Kopf stellen und so lange schütteln, bis sie herausfällt. Gaius kann es sich nicht leisten, dass der Wehrhöferin Isana etwas zustößt.« Tavi und Ehren »Doroga hat vorausgesagt, dass du mir das antun würdest.« »Was?«, wollte Tavi wissen. »Wachsen« Kitai und Tavi »Ihr alle seid so verrückt.« Tavi versuchte zu lächeln. »Sogar ich?« »Vor allem du, Aleraner.« Sie erwiderte das Lächeln, und ihre Augen strahlten. Kitai und Tavi »Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?« »Nein«, erwiderte sie. »Aber was im Leben ist schon sicher?« Doroga grinste, seine weißen Zähne leuchteten. »Der Tod«, sagte er. »Wirklich ermutigend«, Doroga und Amara »Doroga«, knurrte Bernard, »red ihr diesen Unsinn aus.« »Sie hat Recht«, erwiderte Doroga. »Sie ist schnell genug, um einer Falle zu entgehen.« Bernard starrte Doroga böse an. »Danke.« Bernard und Doroga über Amara »Ich könnte dir befehlen hierzubleiben«, erwiderte er ruhig. »Ich weiche nicht von deiner Seite. Gleichgültig, was für Dummheiten du dir ausdenkst.« Bernard und Amara Menschen, die inmitten einer Schlacht sterben, machen nur selten den Eindruck, sie wären friedlich eingeschlafen. Die Verschwörer von Kalare »Ich bin vom Pferd gefallen. Das ist mir nicht mehr passiert, seit …« »Seit du das letzte Mal betrunken warst«, Tavi und Max »Kannst du die Bogenschützen ausmachen?« »Sicher. Ich brauche nur den Kopf rauszustecken und mich umzuschauen, Max«, Max und Tavi »Komm. Vielleicht haben sie etwas bei sich, das uns einen Hinweis gibt, wer sie waren.« »Mach dir keine Mühe«, sagte Max und starrte in die Ferne. Leise sagte er: »Du brauchst eine Woche, bis du alle Einzelteile zusammengesucht hast.« Tavi und Max »Da wird gerade eine neue Legion aufgebaut, und Gaius möchte, dass du dort eintrittst.« »Wann?« »Gestern.« Max und Tavi »Gibt es weitere Anweisungen?«, erkundigte sich Tavi. »Nein. Der alte Mann mag seine Fehler haben, aber die Fantasie seiner Untergebenen einzuschränken gehört nicht dazu.« Tavi und Max über einen Befehl von Gaius Sextus »Was denkst du selbst? Bist du gut genug?« Tavi schloss die Augen. »Ich schaffe das schon. Zumindest, bis unter meinem Befehl irgendetwas schrecklich schiefläuft und ich uns alle umbringe.« Max und Tavi »Du siehst heute so … weiß nicht … glücklich aus. Du hörst gar nicht mehr auf zu lächeln.« »Ich sehe nicht glücklich aus«, sagte sie. »Nicht?« »Nein, Exzellenz.« Sie holte tief Luft und sagte: »Ich sehe aus, als wäre etwas ausgeblieben.« Einen Augenblick lang starrte er sie fragend an. »Du siehst aus, als …« Dann riss er die Augen auf. »Oh. Oh!« Bernard und Amara »Gut«, sagte Amara. »Er würde sich nur irgendwo in Schwierigkeiten bringen, wenn er nichts zu tun hätte.« »Ich dachte, du hättest mich geheiratet«, meinte Bernard. »Ja, und?«, meinte Amara. »Bei dir kann ich unternehmen, was ich will, und du bringst dich trotzdem in Schwierigkeiten. Vielleicht liegt das in der Familie.« Amara und Bernard über Tavi »Meine Fische haben morgen früh ein Übungsgefecht mit dem Veteranenspeer von Valiar Marcus.« »Glaubst du, sie gewinnen?« »Na ja, schon, allerdings nur, wenn Marcus und seine Männer während des Gefechts einen Herzanfall bekommen und tot zusammenbrechen.« Max und Tavi »Wohin willst du?« Er zögerte kurz und lächelte sie schief an. »Sage ich nicht«, meinte er. »Noch nicht. Ein Auftrag.« »Was für ein Auftrag?«, hakte Isana nach. Sie legte den Kopf zur Seite. »Ach, ich verstehe. Ein Auftrag für Amara.« Bernard nickte ein wenig dümmlich. »Ja.« »Sie macht dich glücklich, oder?« Ihr jüngerer Bruder grinste. »Ja.« Isana und Bernard »Exzellenz«, sagte er. »Deine magere Gräfin ist gerade auf dem Weg zum Turm vorbeigesaust. Sie sagte, du sollst dich beeilen.« Giraldi zu Bernard »Zenturio, würdest du mir bitte Faede hereinschicken?« Giraldi blieb an der Tür stehen und brummte vor sich hin: »Diesen vernarbten Sklaven? Diese Ein-Mann-Legion?« Bernard und Giraldi über Faede »Nun ja, wenn das Leben stets einfach und vorhersagbar wäre, würden wir vermutlich an Langeweile sterben.« »Tja«, meinte Fantus. »Lieber an Langeweile als durch Säure.« Cyril und Fantus »Und was geschieht jetzt?« »Hängt davon ab, wie blutig die Nase sein darf, die sie sich holen.« Isana und Giraldi »So gefällt mir dein Gesicht«, murmelte er. »Diesen Ausdruck liebe ich.« Amaras Mund verzog sich zu einem matten Lächeln. »Hm«, knurrte Bernard. »Sogar noch besser.« Bernard und Amara »Heute war mir das Jagdglück hold.« »Na ja, wenn du dich jetzt noch an eine Bäckerei anpirschen könntest, in der wir frisches Brot bekommen …«, stichelte sie. »Ich habe eine gesehen«, meinte Bernard ernst. »Aber sie ist abgehauen.« Bernard und Amara »Hier. Verbandszeug. Ich lasse Erasmus davon schicken, wenn er sie hat auspeitschen lassen.« Max knurrte leise: »Ob der auch Särge hat?« Haradae und Max »Du siehst aus, als hätten die Krähen an dir herumgepickt, Marcus«, meinte Tavi. Der Erste Speer kniff die Augen zusammen, knurrte und lachte leise. »Schon seit meiner Kindheit, Hauptmann.« Tavi und Valiar Marcus »Ehren, ich weiß, ich habe eigentlich nicht die Befugnis, dir einen Befehl zu erteilen, doch …« Ehren zwinkerte ihm zu. »Wann haben dich solche Nebensächlichkeiten wie Vorschriften schon je aufgehalten?« Tavi grinste. »Ich habe nichts gegen Vorschriften. Solange sie mir nicht im Weg stehen.« Tavi und Ehren »Ich werde hinausreiten und ihn dastehen lassen wie einen Idioten«, sagte Tavi. »Hinausreiten?« Ehren riss die Augen auf. »Ja.« »Ganz allein?« »Ja.« Ehren starrte Tavi eine Sekunde lang an und blickte dann durch das Tor, hinter dem das Canim-Heer keine Meile entfernt stand. »Na ja, Hauptmann«, sagte er schließlich, »wie auch immer die Sache ausgeht, irgendwer wird dabei auf jeden Fall aussehen wie ein Idiot.« Tavi und Ehren »Blutig, schmutzig, aber ungebrochen.« »Genau wie wir«, stimmte Tavi zu. Magnus und Tavi »Nur zu gern wird er ein paar dieser Narren mit Ringen opfern, wenn er dafür Kursoren der Krone in Flammen aufgehen lassen kann.« Amara sah leicht verlegen drein. »Eigentlich bin ich der einzige Kursor. Dies ist Rook, die frühere Anführerin von Kalarus’ Blutkrähen. Sie hat uns geholfen, bis hierher zu gelangen.« Die feinen rotgoldenen Augenbrauen der Fürstin zogen sich scharf nach oben, doch sie blickte von Rook zu dem Kind, und ein Ausdruck des Verstehens breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. »Aha. Wer noch?« »Graf Calderon, Invidia von Aquitania und zwei ihrer Gefolgsleute.« Placida riss die Augen auf. »Invidia? Du machst Scherze!« »Ich fürchte nein, Fürstin.« Placidus Aria und Amara »Ich hatte gehofft, du und Fürstin Aquitania könntet ihn abwehren, bis wir geflohen sind.« »Gaius hatte schon immer eine Vorliebe für optimistische Kursoren«, gab die Fürstin trocken zurück. »Ich nehme an, du hast eine brillante Idee, wie wir das anstellen?« »Na ja, immerhin eine Idee. Ob sie brillant ist, weiß ich nicht«, Amara und Aria »Hauptmann?«, knurrte eine dunkle Gestalt vor ihm. »Alles bereit?« »Ja, Hauptmann«, antwortete der Erste Speer. »Wir sind so weit.« »Kennen die Männer das Signal?« »Ja, Hauptmann«, erwiderte Marcus knapp. »Deshalb habe ich gesagt, wir sind so weit, Hauptmann.« Marcus und Tavi »Ich kann doch nicht einfach losgehen und meine Freunde zurücklassen.« »Du sollst nicht gehen, sondern reiten. So schnell du kannst.« Ehren und Tavi »Niemand hält mich in meinem eigenen Haus zum Narren!«, brüllte der Mann mit Verstärkung von Elementaren. Und eine Frau antwortete mit gleicher Lautstärke, wenn auch nicht mit solch übertriebenem Getue, sondern mit trockenem Humor: »Na, das wird jetzt aber wirklich schwierig. Sag doch, Brencis«, spottete Fürstin Placida, »hast du immer noch dieses kleine Problem mit Frauen im Bett, so wie damals an der Akademie?« Kalarus Brencis und Aria Zusammengefasst bedeutete das: Wenn der Graf von Calderon einen Pfeil abschoss, erwartete er, dass sein Ziel fiel. Ob es sich um lebendigen Stein handelte oder um weiches Fleisch, spielte dabei nur eine untergeordnete Rolle. »Alles in Ordnung mit dir?«, rief er ihr zu. »Nein!«, rief sie zurück. »Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!« Bernard und Amara »Du«, sagte er, »bist mehr, als ein alter Mann verdient hat.« Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an. »Vorsichtig, mein Gemahl. Wenn du solche Dinge von dir gibst, muss ich deine umstürzlerischen Bemerkungen dem Ersten Fürsten melden.« »Tu das. Wie lange werden sie wohl brauchen, um da wieder rauszukommen?« Bernard und Amara »Ich habe keine Zeit, mit euch zu streiten«, sagte er leise. »Aber falls wir das hier überleben, werde ich euch das Fell über die Ohren ziehen.« »Das«, murmelte Kitai, »könnte ja durchaus interessant werden.« Tavi und Kitai Max und Crassus schlugen eine Bresche in die Canim, als wären sie Kundschafter aus Rhodos, die sich durch den Dschungel ihrer Heimat hauen. »Dennoch gibt es stets Dummköpfe, die glauben, es sei ein Zeichen von Schwäche und Verwundbarkeit, wenn man sich bemüht, Gewalt zu meiden.« Bernard seufzte. »Der Vorrat an solchen Dummköpfen ist unerschöpflich. Amara und Bernard »Hoheit«, sagte Amara. »Es ist doch nicht nötig, dass …« »… ich danke sage?«, unterbrach die Fürstin sie. »Weil du nur deine Pflicht getan hast und mein Dank eigentlich dem Ersten Fürsten gelten sollte, ja, ja. Spar dir die Mühe und die Ansprache, Amara. Was du getan hast, ging weit über Pflichterfüllung hinaus. Besonders, wenn man bedenkt, wie wenig du dich auf die Worttreue einiger deiner Mitkämpfer verlassen konntest. Mit denen du übrigens hervorragend umgegangen bist.« Ihre Augen funkelten schadenfroh. »Besonders an dem Punkt, wo du ihnen die Kleidung abgenommen hast.« Amara schüttelte den Kopf. »Vermutlich hätte ich das besser unterlassen.« »Keine Angst, meine Teuerste«, sagte die Fürstin. »Du bist zu anständig, um ihr zu schmeicheln, zu klug, um ihr alles zu glauben, was sie so sagt, und zu treu dem Reich gegenüber, um dich in ihre kleinen Spielchen hineinziehen zu lassen. Also konntest du nur Invidias Feindin werden.« Sie lächelte. »Du hast nur ein bisschen früher damit angefangen. Aber mit Stil.« Amara lachte unwillkürlich. Amara und Aria Als ich ihn in Uniform sah, wie der auf der Mauer stand und Befehle erteilte, dachte ich kurz, ich wäre dem Altersschwachsinn verfallen. Da hätte Septimus stehen können. Sein Aussehen, seine Art, Befehle zu erteilen, sein …« »Mut?«, schlug der Erste Fürst vor. »Seine Rechtschaffenheit«, sagte Marcus. »Mut ist nur ein Teil davon. Und wie er seine Trümpfe ausspielt – bei den Krähen. Er ist klüger, als Septimus war. Gerissener. Einfallsreicher.« Er sah den Ersten Fürsten an. »Du hättest es mir ja auch einfach sagen können.« »Nein. Du musstest es selbst herausfinden. Wie immer.« Marcus und Sextus über Tavi »Wie alt war Septimus, als er zu wirken begann?« Gaius zuckte mit den Schultern. »Fünf, glaube ich. Er hat das Kinderzimmer in Brand gesteckt.« Marcus und Sextus Und ehe Tavi richtig begriffen hatte, was gerade geschehen war, hatte Kitai ihn schon auf den Boden gedrückt und alle weiteren Worte mit einem Kuss erstickt. Tavi entschied, die krähenverfluchte Lampe könne warten. Es gab Wichtigeres im Leben. Der Protektor von Calderon »Zwei Legionen?«, murmelte er. »Ja«, antwortete Magnus ruhig. »Unter blau-rotem Banner«, fügte Marcus hinzu. »Wie wir.« Der Oberste Bursche blickte angestrengt zu den heranmarschierenden Soldaten. »Ach, das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Das neue Spielzeug des Senats. Die Senatsgarde.« Marcus grunzte. »Arnos’ Lieblingsvorhaben, richtig?« Marcus und Magnus »Arnos und seine Freunde haben ihre Pläne für die Gegend hier längst fertig, und diese Pläne lassen wenig Raum für so kleine Unannehmlichkeiten wie Tatsachen.« Tavi knirschte mit den Zähnen. »Er ist ein Dummkopf.« »Er ist ein Dummkopf mit der Rückendeckung des Senats«, Magnus und Tavi »Ich war gestern Abend ein bisschen in der Stadt unterwegs und habe mich ein wenig in den Weinschenken umgehört.« »Amara«, schalt Gaius sie, »du bist jetzt meine Verbindungsfrau und nicht mehr meine Spionin.« »Alte Gewohnheit, Majestät«, Amara und Sextus »Denkst du an den guten Grafen Calderon, Amara?«, fragte Gaius. Seine Augen glitzerten belustigt. »Wieso unbedingt an ihn?«, fragte Amara zurück. »Vielleicht habe ich inzwischen ein Dutzend andere Liebhaber.« Der Mund des Ersten Fürsten zitterte. Dann begann er aus vollem Halse zu lachen. Obwohl sein Bauch noch wackelte, blickte er bald wieder aus dem Fenster. »Nein«, sagte er. »Nein, du nicht.« Sextus und Amara »Meine Güte. Wenn du noch größer wirst, müssen sie die Decken hier drin erhöhen.« Tavi schüttelte ernst den Kopf. »Unfug. Wir sind in der Legion. Die Decke entspricht den Vorschriften. Es ist also die Pflicht eines jeden Legionare, selbst darauf zu achten, dass er auch die vorgeschriebene Größe hat.« Isana und Tavi »Bei den Krähen«, schnaufte Maximus. »War das die, von der ich glaube, dass sie es war?« »Phrygiar Navaris«, antwortete Tavi und nickte. »Was wollte sie hier?«, fragte Max. »Vor allem sich demütigen lassen.« Max lachte schallend. »Du machst keine halben Sachen, oder, Calderon?« »Das erspart mir die Zeit, sie hinterher zu Ende bringen zu müssen.« Max und Tavi Amara war niemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie eines Tages Schwierigkeiten haben könnte, mit irgendwem beim Fliegen mitzuhalten. Schließlich hatte sich bisher niemand, den sie kennen gelernt hatte, nicht einmal die Hohe Fürstin Aquitania, schneller oder geschickter in der Luft bewegt als sie. »Ich brate sie dir, wenn du hungrig bist.« Amara wich langsam von ihm zurück und sah ihm in die Augen. »Ich verhungere«, sagte sie leise. »Sollen die Krähen die Fische holen. Du kannst sie hinterher braten.« Plötzlich funkelte es hell in seinen Augen, aber er spielte den Verwirrten. »Hinterher?« Bernard und Amara »Wenn ich seinen Tod wünschte, würde ich das selbst erledigen.« Er hielt inne und dachte nach. »Oder vielleicht Max und Crassus schicken.« »Für dich«, meinte Ehren, »war das ein ungewöhnlich vernünftiger Gedanke.« Tavi und Ehren »Wenn er es dir auch nicht gesagt hat, warum bist du dann hier?« Bernards Stimme dröhnte angenehm in ihrem Ohr. »Er hat gesagt, er brauche einen guten Waldläufer und Kundschafter, einen, dem er vertrauen könne.« Er stieß Luft durch die Nase aus; es klang wie ein kleines Lachen. »Und er hat gesagt, du würdest mit dabei sein. Er wusste, der Grund würde mir genügen.« Amara und Bernard »Ein Wehrhöfer kann mehr Macht ausüben als ein Kursor und der Erste Fürst zusammen. Ich kann dich nicht von deinem Tun abhalten, ohne mich zu verraten, und Amara könnte es sicherlich auch nicht.« Bernard nickte. »Ich habe dich gewissermaßen an den Eiern, Majestät.« Gaius, der sich auf die Ellbogen gestützt hatte, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. Gaius und Bernard »So oder so, er hat das Recht auf seiner Seite, und ich habe keine gesetzlichen Möglichkeiten, mich dem Befehl zu widersetzen.« Max lachte rau. »Als hättest du dich je von solchen Kleinigkeiten wie Gesetzen einschränken lassen.« Tavi und Max »Am liebsten würde ich dir einen Stein auf den Kopf hauen und dich von hier wegtragen. Aber davon würde nur der arme Stein kaputt gehen.« Kitai zu Tavi »Oh, dumm genug wäre er schon«, meinte Tavi. »Aber da ist noch etwas: Wenn sich Arnos tatsächlich mit dem Sohn und Erben von Antillus Raucus anlegen würde, ließe sich Fürst Antillus natürlich nicht eine Sekunde von der Gönnerschaft des Hauses Aquitania aufhalten, sondern er würde Arnos zum Juris Macto herausfordern und seine kümmerlichen Überreste über ganz Alera verstreuen.« »Nur, wenn der alte Mann schneller wäre als Maximus«, warf Cyril ein. Tavi und Cyril »Und was wäre mit einem Befehl der Krone?«, fragte Tavi ruhig. »Könntest du mir dann helfen?« »Ich habe aber keinen«, entgegnete Cyril. Plötzlich begann Isanas Herz heftig in ihrer Brust zu klopfen. Tavi sah Cyril in die Augen und sagte kühl: »Jetzt schon.« Tavi und Cyril »Aber ich brauche euch alle dort. Deshalb habe ich euch gebeten mitzukommen.« »Das«, warf Kitai ein, »war das mit Abstand am wenigsten Unkluge, das du heute Abend gesagt hast.« Tavi und Kitai »Soll ich die Wunde für dich schließen?«, fragte sie Tavi. »Für so eine kleine Sache brauche ich keine Wanne.« Tavi blickte sie an, und eine vielschichtige Wolke aus Emotionen umschwirrte ihn für einen Moment. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und sperrte sie aus, bis Isana nichts mehr spüren konnte außer einer gewissen Unzufriedenheit. »Nein danke. Es blutet nicht mehr.« Die Worte hatten einen leicht scharfen Beiklang. Er sah sie schuldbewusst an, und dann erschien ein halb gezwungenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. »Allerdings könnte ich eine Heilung für meinen angeschlagenen Stolz gebrauchen.« Ehren kam aus der Kajüte und sagte mit einem Wink Richtung Meer: »Ich fürchte, dafür gibt es nicht genug Wasser.« Isana, Tavi und Ehren »Greifen diese Piraten immer so weit draußen auf dem Meer an? Ich denke, ist doch eine sehr anstrengende Art, Streit zu suchen. Wir hätten im Hafen kämpfen und die Sache dort regeln können. Dann hätten wir die Reise in Frieden genossen.« »Klingt durchaus vernünftig«, stimmte Tavi zu. »Aber leider sind diese Leute nicht so vernünftig wie du.« »Nein. Sind ja auch Aleraner.« Kitai und Tavi »Wir haben ein Problem.« Isana zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte trocken: »Meine Güte.« Tavi und Isana »Du solltest mindestens zehn Fuß unter Wasser bleiben«, warnte er sie. »Wenn diese Schützin dich sieht, wirst du lernen, was Bogenfischen ist, nur aus der Sicht der Fische. Tauch unter dem Schiff zur anderen Seite durch, ehe du nach oben kommst.« Demos zu Isana Sie schaute sich um, als einer der Haie ihr zu nahe kam, und beobachtete, wie Tavi den Leviathan mit unverhohlener Neugier und Freude betrachtete. Er bemerkte ihren Blick und sah sie an. Daraufhin zeigte er auf den riesigen Leviathan und grinste noch breiter, so strahlend, dass sie selbst lächeln musste. Ehren dagegen hielt sich hinter Tavi, drückte die Stirn an die Leine und kniff die Augen fest zu. Isana musste dem jungen Kursor einen äußerst gesunden Menschenverstand bescheinigen. »Tribun, ich befehle dir hiermit, mit dem Jammern aufzuhören.« »Das hat bei Scipio schon nichts genutzt« Crassus und Marcus zu Max »Aber wenn du den Vormarsch nicht befiehlst, wird dir Arnos die Eier abreißen.« Crassus zuckte mit den Schultern. »Die müsste er erst einmal in die Hand bekommen.« Max und Crassus »Kein besonders schlimmer Fehler. Vermutlich hat uns der Regen sogar geholfen.« Gaius lächelte, und seine Zähne glänzten. »Mal ganz unter uns, ich habe von dieser Hilfe langsam die Nase voll.« Amara und Gaius Zuerst dachte Amara, Bernard versuche lediglich, Zeit zu gewinnen -, doch er drehte den Garim im Kreis und wurde mit jeder Runde schneller. Die Bestie war die größte, die Amara bislang gesehen hatte, sie musste wenigstens fünfhundert Pfund wiegen, aber der Graf schleuderte sie herum wie ein Kinderspielzeug. »Riechst du das?« Amara runzelte die Stirn und schnupperte. Es roch nach überreifem Gemüse. »Nur eine Sache hat diesen Geruch«, sagte Bernard. »Ein Sumpf. Wir haben es geschafft. Sobald wir dort sind, brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen mehr wegen unserer Fährte zu machen.« »Nein«, murmelte Amara. »Nur wegen Krankheiten. Verletzungen. Mangel an Vorräten. Und wegen dieser Garim.« Bernard schnaubte. »Na ja«, flüsterte er, »wir sind eigentlich nie in Flitterwochen gefahren.« Amara blinzelte, dann begann sie so schallend zu lachen, dass es sie selbst überraschte. Bernard und Amara »Was zwischen dir und Tavi besteht … Es ist wie mit den anderen Totems bei deinem Volk, nicht wahr? So wie dein Vater seinen Garganten hat, Wanderer.« Kitai zog die Augenbrauen hoch. »Doroga hat sich nicht mit Wanderer gepaart; jedenfalls bis zu dem Moment nicht, als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben.« Sie hielt kurz inne und fügte hinzu: »Wanderer würde das nie zulassen.« Isana konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Isana und Kitai »Du willst sie stehlen?«, fragte Isana. »Und wenn du erwischt wirst?« Kitai riss den Kopf zurück, als hätte Isana ihr eine Ohrfeige verpasst, und sie zog eine der hellen Augenbrauen hoch. »Kein Aleraner in dieser sinnlosen Stadt hat mich je erwischt«, sagte sie mit dieser vollkommenen Überzeugung von jemandem, der die Wahrheit sagt. Isana spürte es auch in ihrer Stimme. Kitai seufzte. »Na ja«, räumte sie ein, »außer einem. Unter sehr besonderen Umständen. Und der schläft jetzt aber gerade.« Isana und Kitai »Mir geht es gut«, knurrte er und wich ein wenig vor ihrer Hand zurück. »Von diesem verdammten Kopf einmal abgesehen.« »Der wird ja im Allgemeinen als durchaus wichtiger Körperteil betrachtet«, meinte Amara. »Sogar bei Männern.« Bernard und Amara »Chala. Ist es schon so weit?« »Noch nicht«, räumte Tavi ein. »Warum bist du dann hier?«, fragte sie. Tavi verzog das Gesicht. »Ehren und Faede finden mich zu anstrengend, glaube ich. Sie sagen, mein Mund steht nie still.« Kitai legte das Seil hin und starrte ihn an. Dann wandte sie sich Isana zu. Es folgte ein Moment des Schweigens, und dann begannen beide zu … … kichern. Kitai und Isana – seine Mutter – kicherten. Er blinzelte sie an. Dann wurde seine Miene düster, und er fragte: »Was denn?« Ihr Kichern steigerte sich zu schallendem Gelächter, und Isana musste sich aufs Bett setzen. Kitai und Tavi »Etliche Männer haben mir unabhängig voneinander berichtet, du hättest diesen Wurfspieß mit einem Schwerthieb abgehackt und noch eine geschlagene Stunde weiter Befehle erteilt. Erst als wir sie zurückdrängen konnten, hast du dich zu den Heilern bringen lassen.« Marcus blinzelte. Er konnte sich an nichts von alldem erinnern. »Na ja, das war dann wohl nicht gerade schlau von mir.« Crassus uns Marcus »Das ist verrückt«, sagte Ehren. »Es könnte gelingen.« »Diesmal wird niemand kommen, der dich raushaut«, stellte Ehren fest. Tavi grinste. »Bist du dabei?« »Der Plan ist verrückt«, meinte Ehren. »Und du bist genauso verrückt.« Er blickte sich im Zelt um. »Und ich bräuchte eine Hose.« Ehren und Tavi »Was schreibst du da?«, fragte Tavi. »Eine Erklärung zur Echtheit deiner Person und zu deinen Absichten«, sagte Ehren, »die dir rückwirkend die Erlaubnis zuspricht, dich auf eigene Faust aus der Haft zu entlassen, um die Ehre des Reiches zu verteidigen. Das wird Arnos’ nächsten Schritt vereiteln, dich nämlich zu einem Tatverdächtigen zu erklären, der dem Gesetz zufolge gar nicht hier sein dürfte.« »Zu so etwas bin ich befugt?« »Solange sich nicht jemand findet, der einen höheren Rang hätte, und der Einzige, der den hat, wurde seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gesehen.« »Gut.« Tavi und Ehren »Wenigstens hast du sie nicht unterschrieben und in Kraft gesetzt.« »Natürlich nicht«, sagte Tavi trocken. »Damit würde ich ja meine Befugnisse weit überschreiten.« »Überschreiten …« Gaius schüttelte den Kopf. Gaius und Tavi »Ich dachte, du hältst so große Stücke auf die Ehre der Canim-Führerschaft«, meinte Gaius. »Schon«, sagte Tavi. »Aber deshalb braucht man doch nicht gleich leichtsinnig zu werden.« Gaius und Tevi »Was soll ich tun?«, flüsterte sie. »Ich war doch immer nur Kursor.« »Ich kenne einen Ort, an den du gehen kannst«, antwortete Bernard. »Es ist ein wenig rau, aber die Menschen sind herzlich. Dort wohnt ein Mann, der sich um eine Menge Leute kümmern muss. Er könnte die Hilfe einer klugen, mutigen und begabten Frau gebrauchen.« Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und genoss seine Wärme. »Ja?« »Hm. Gräfin Calderon. Würde zu dir passen. Und ich wollte sehen, wie dir meine Farben stehen, seit …« »Seit wann?« »Seit ich deinen Knöchel verbunden habe«, sagte er. »Ich denke, etwas Neues zum Anziehen könnte ich gebrauchen«, sagte sie verschlafen. »Kleider vielleicht. Ich habe nie mehr als eins besessen.« »Ich könnte sie mir leisten«, sagte er. »Daran habe ich nie gedacht«, meinte sie. »Ehefrau zu werden.« »Eine Ehefrau inmitten vieler feindseliger Windelementare«, sagte Bernard. »Ganz zu schweigen von der Mithilfe beim Führen einer Kaserne. Ich fürchte, da bleibt nicht viel Zeit zum Stricken.« »Ich kann überhaupt nicht stricken«, sagte sie und gähnte. »Also, außer Kettenhemden.« Amara und Bernard Die Befreier von Canea »Dein Schiff würde bestimmt lustig aussehen, wenn irgendwer ein riesiges Loch mitten hindurch brennt.« »Kein Problem; ich stopfe es einfach mit deinem fetten Kopf«, »Hoheit, bitte. Die Botschafterin ist und bleibt schließlich trotz allem die Vertreterin eines fremden Volkes. Ich habe mir in meinem Beruf schon genug Nachlässigkeiten erlaubt.« Um richtig zu lachen, war Tavi zu schlapp, trotzdem bekam er bessere Laune. »Bei den Krähen, Magnus. Du kannst dir doch nicht vorwerfen, nicht erkannt zu haben, dass ich Gaius Octavian bin. Niemand hat das erkannt. Selbst ich habe nicht begriffen, dass ich Gaius Octavian bin.« Tavi zuckte mit den Schultern. »Was im Übrigen auch der Sinn der Sache war, nehme ich an.« Magnus seufzte. »Ja, gewiss. Aber unter uns gesagt, meiner Meinung nach ist das wirklich eine Verschwendung. Du wärest als Historiker ein wahrer Schrecken geworden. Diese Sturköpfe an der Akademie hätten sich generationenlang nicht von all dem erholt, was du in Appia aufgespürt hättest.« Magnus und Tavi Früher wäre sie rücksichtslos so schnell wie möglich nach Kaserna heimgekehrt, doch der Donner, den sie bei solchen Geschwindigkeiten hervorrief, könnte die Wehrhöfer stören, und mittlerweile empfand sie das einfach als unhöflich. Zudem würde es den Saum ihres Kleides zerfetzen und ihr das Haar zerzausen. Früher hätte sie sich um beides nicht im mindesten geschert, doch die Menschen, mit denen sie gegenwärtig tagtäglich zu tun hatte, legten durchaus Wert auf eine tadellose äußere Erscheinung, und für sie war es ebenfalls leichter, wenn sie tatsächlich wie eine Gräfin aussah. »Die Legion von Riva«, seufzte Bernard und schritt in seinem schlicht eingerichteten Schreibzimmer auf und ab. »Die haben so lange nicht mehr in der Schlacht gestanden, dass man sie genauso gut auch die Baumannschaft nennen könnte. Immer finden sie einen Grund, warum etwas unmöglich sein soll. Meistens, weil es nicht üblich ist.« »Diese nutzlosen Schmarotzer«, sagte Amara mitfühlend. »Sind deine Männer nicht eigentlich auch Mitglieder der Legion von Riva?« »Die zählen nicht«, brummte Bernard. »Ich verstehe«, erwiderte Amara ernst. »Hast du nicht auch in der Legion von Riva gedient?« Bernard blieb stehen und blickte sie hilflos an. Amara konnte nicht an sich halten und lachte schallend. Bernard und Amara »Ein Ereignis wie dieses würde sie sich doch niemals entgehen lassen.« »Vielleicht haben sie jetzt, nachdem ein Thronfolger aufgetaucht ist, endlich entschieden, sich gegenseitig umzubringen«, sagte leise eine vertraute Stimme. »Allerdings hätte ich in dem Falle das Geld verloren, das ich bei den Wetten unter den Kursoren eingesetzt habe.« Seine Stimme donnerte durch das riesige Theater wie die eines Titans und übertönte das Gemurmel der versammelten Civitas. Isana schoss der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass der Mann vermutlich Vergnügen daran hatte. Denn wie oft im Leben bot sich schon die in diesem Fall sogar gerechtfertigte Gelegenheit, die halbe Civitas des Reiches niederzubrüllen? Sie konnte sich an Tage erinnern, an denen es ihr nicht nur Vergnügen bereitet hätte. »Gaius«, sagte Isana, als sie begriff. »Gaius hat euch einen verrückten Auftrag erteilt.« »Wir waren zu spät, und die normalen Aufträge waren schon vergriffen«, Isana und Bernard »Ach, verfluchte Krähen.« Bernard lachte schallend. »Jetzt wissen wir, wie ernst die Lage ist, wenn du dich gezwungen fühlst, solche Wörter im Munde zu führen.« »Das liegt an der Gesellschaft, in der sie sich befindet«, sagte Aria freundlich. Isana, Bernard und Aria »Und wenn ich dich schicke, die hochrangigste Frau des Hauses Gaius, spreche ich ihm damit das Vertrauen aus. Doroga vertraut dir, und zwar sicherlich mehr als mir.« »Du hast selbst gesagt, er sei klug«, meinte Isana ironisch. Die Fürstin Placida machte große Augen und starrte Isana an, doch Gaius verzog nur einen Mundwinkel zu einem halben Lächeln und trank einen Schluck Gewürzwein. »Irgendetwas muss es doch für mich zu tun geben. Wenn du möchtest, ruh dich aus, und ich habe ein Auge auf …« Demos schüttelte den Kopf. »Niemals, mein Fürst. Du magst vielleicht ein verrückter Genius sein, wenn es um den Krieg geht, aber du segelst ungefähr so gut, wie Kühe fliegen. Mein Schiff wirst du nicht kommandieren. Nicht einmal in diesem Teich.« Tavi und Demos »Ich bin auf einem Wehrhof aufgewachsen, Kapitän. Küchendienst ist mir nicht neu.« Demos lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen auf die Reling. »Wenn ich mir eine Bemerkung erlauben darf, Octavian: Du weißt noch nicht genau, wie man sich als Princeps zu benehmen hat, nicht?« Tavi und Demos »Für sie sieht es dann so aus, als würden wir uns zwar an unser Wort halten, hätten aber wenig übrig für Bündnistreue.« »Oder«, meinte Max, »du könntest vermeiden, zu ihrem Hauptgericht zu werden. Und wir, je nach Rang, zur Vor- oder Nachspeise.« Tavi und Max »Ich würde ihn sogar wahnsinnig nennen – und zwar selbst nach deinen Maßstäben, Calderon.« Kitai zu Tavi »Die Canim haben einen Vorteil: Sie machen keinen Hehl daraus, wenn sie dich umbringen wollen. In dieser Hinsicht verhalten sie sich recht eindeutig. Hätten sie uns umbringen wollen, dann hätten sie uns längst Steine auf den Kopf geworfen.« Max verzog das Gesicht. »Du hättest die Ritter Aeris nicht ausschicken sollen. Wir werden sie uns noch wünschen, wenn die Steinewerferei losgeht.« Tavi und Max »Falls es Schwierigkeiten gibt, muss ich auf niemanden Rücksicht nehmen. Sollten die Shuaraner ihn so behandeln wie Sarl, lege ich einfach jeden um, bei dem es sich nicht um Seine Fürstliche Hoheit handelt.« »Seine Fürstliche Hoheit begrüßt das«, sagte Tavi. Max und Tavi »Wo ist Magnus?« »Immer noch wütend, weil du Maximus nicht erlaubt hast, deine Stelle einzunehmen«, antwortete Kitai. Tavi schüttelte den Kopf. »Selbst wenn er sich mit Elementarwirken in meinen Zwillingsbruder verwandeln würde, könnte Varg ihn sofort erkennen, sobald er nahe genug ist: Am Geruch.« »Ich weiß. Und Magnus weiß das auch. Er ist nur deswegen verärgert, weil du recht hast.« Tavi und Kitai »Wer ist das?«, fragte sie leise. »Eine Verführerin, die verheiratete Männer mitten in der Nacht heimsucht und sich unter ihre Decke schleicht, während alle Sterne zusehen können.« Erneut lachte sie. »Mir war kalt. Soweit ich mich erinnere, ging alles andere von dir aus.« Amara und Bernard »Ich habe nicht den Gedanken aufgegeben, eigene Kinder von dir zu bekommen. Und das werde ich auch nie tun.« Sie lächelte still. »Was das betrifft, werden wir uns wohl danach richten müssen, was die Natur dazu sagt.« »Lass mich dir wenigstens erklären, wo ich die Linie ziehe, Calderonus Amara«, brummte er. »Ich baue eine Zukunft auf. Du bist ein Teil davon. Und wir werden glücklich sein. In der Hinsicht bin ich zu keinerlei Zugeständnissen bereit.« Bernard und Amara »In den nächsten Tagen werden wir für die Krone einen Auftrag ausführen, den wir aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nicht überleben werden.« Bernard schnaubte. »Ach, das sagen sie immer.« »Das ist doch sinnlos«, sagte sie. »Ich gehe in die Luft!« »Na, dann mal los!« »Ist er ein guter Mann? Frag dein Herz.« Die Fürstin Placida sah Isana einen Moment lang an, ehe ihr Mund sich zu einem eher angestrengten Lächeln verzog. Dann lachte sie leise. »Für einen Hohen Fürsten? Ja. Er hat einen Dickkopf und ist arrogant, und er ist so aufgeblasen, dass er einen Berg überragen müsste. Er verachtet jeden, den er nicht respektiert, er ist häufig grob und hat keine Geduld.« Isana und Aria über Antillus Raucus »Wir sind ersetzbar, meine Herren. Er nicht.« »Ich bin weder ein Herr noch ersetzbar«, mischte sich die junge Marat ein. »Und ich sehe auch nicht, wie der Tod all eurer Leute meinen Aleraner sicher nach Hause bringen würde. Ihr habt ihn auf dem offenen Meer gesehen. Glaubst du wirklich, er könnte ein Schiff allein über das Wasser steuern?« Es folgte verblüfftes Schweigen, bis Magnus gereizt vernehmen ließ: »Ich habe es doch nur bildlich gemeint, Botschafterin.« »Ach«, meinte Kitai trocken. »Könntest du mir noch einmal den Unterschied zwischen bildlich und heuchlerisch erklären?« »Also gut«, sagte Octavian in seiner wohlklingenden Baritonstimme. Marcus glaubte, schon die Ernsthaftigkeit seines zukünftigen Amtes herauszuhören. »Ich denke, diesen Garganten haben wir längst erschlagen.« »Das klingt vernünftig.« »Vernünftig nach dem Maßstab eines Wahnsinnigen! Vernünftig im Vergleich wozu?«, »Kitai gehört zu den besten Spähern und Spurenlesern der Legion. Ich würde ihr zutrauen, den Rückweg zum Schiff zu finden, selbst wenn die Canim ihr die Augen verbinden und sie in einem Sack zum Kriegsführer schleppen.« Tavi »Ich treffe mich in Kürze mit den Tribunen, um ihnen mitzuteilen, wie ich mir die Führung während meiner Abwesenheit vorstelle, und danach mit den Offizieren der Freien Aleranischen. Wenn ich die Lage richtig einschätze, werden sie alle recht nervös sein, so umzingelt von feindlichen Canim, und sich zur Zusammenarbeit bereit erklären, solange man sie mit Respekt behandelt.« »Ich werde genug Leuten den Kopf einschlagen, damit das allen klar ist«, Er versteht nicht, was jedem Wesen mit einer Spur von Verstand klar sein müsste.« Tavi grinste unwillkürlich. »Und das wäre?« »Legionares haben keine Angst vor ihrem Essen«, brummte Max und starrte den Taurg böse an. »Sondern das Essen hat Angst vor den Legionares.« Max und Tavi »Was sollte ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun?« »Mit mir nach Alera zurückkehren«, sagte Tavi. Varg schnaubte, seine Augen funkelten. »Du hast gerade zwei Jahre damit verbracht, uns loszuwerden.« Varg und Tavi »Was hältst du davon, Kursor?«, murmelte der Erste Fürst. Ehren schluckte. »Ehrlich gesagt, Majestät, bin ich im Augenblick zu schockiert, um eine brauchbare Meinung zu äußern.« Gaius und Ehren »Und du bist dir sicher, dass du das nicht nur deshalb machst, um deine kleine, hilflose Frau zu beschützen?« Er lachte belustigt. »Lass sie nur nicht hören, wie du über sie redest. Dann ruft sie einen Orkan herbei, der dir das Fell über die Ohren zieht.« Amara und Bernard »Zeichne eine Karte von der Stadt. Mit jedem Gebäude, das du von hier aus sehen kannst. Die können wir möglicherweise gebrauchen, wenn wir verschwinden müssen.« Max nahm das Papier und den Stift. »Du wirst nicht lange als Erster Fürst überleben, wenn du deinen Singulares solche Aufgaben gibst, Hoheit.« »Ich weiß. Aber wenn ich gezwungen bin, mir die ganze Zeit ihr Gejammer anzuhören, stürze ich mich lieber in mein eigenes Schwert und erspare den Meuchlern die Arbeit.« Tavi und Max »Inzwischen hätten wir von Crassus gehört haben müssen«, sagte sie. »Ja.« »Trotzdem unternimmst du nichts?« »Ich warte ab.« Kitai nahm das mit ernster Miene zur Kenntnis. »Seit ich dich kenne, weiß ich, dass du für eine einzige Sache auf der Welt so gut wie kein Talent hast: geduldig herumzusitzen.« Kitai und Tavi »Aber wir haben etwas, das die Vord nicht haben.« Varg legte den Kopf zu einer Seite. »Und das wäre?« »Tinte.« »Der Princeps hat Schwächen, die man ausnutzen kann«, sagte der Cane. »Vorhersagbarkeit gehört allerdings nicht dazu. Und Dummheit auch nicht.« »Ich werde mich noch erkälten«, murmelte Max. »Diese Mäntel saugen das Wasser auf wie Handtücher.« »Das liegt daran, dass es Handtücher sind, Max«, antwortete Tavi leise. »Die Vord können nachts unsere Körperwärme spüren. Diese Mäntel halten das kalte Wasser fest, und so können wir uns vor ihnen verbergen.« Max warf Tavi einen gereizten Blick zu. »Meine Rüstung verrostet. Klappt das denn wenigstens?« »Ich habe es schon einmal gemacht«, erwiderte Tavi zuversichtlich. »Ob es klappt, wollte ich wissen.« Max und Tavi »Hast du vollkommen deinen Verstand verloren?« Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung brach Isana in Gelächter aus. »Isana …?« »Ich habe nur gerade nachgedacht«, sagte Isana, in deren Stimme immer noch Lachen mitschwang. »Endlich weiß ich, wie Tavi sich fühlen muss.« »Du warst wirklich eine richtig gute Zugkuh für die Vord.« »Pferd«, berichtigte Tavi sie müde. »Es heißt Zugpferd.« Kitai legte den Kopf schief. »Glaubst du wirklich, irgendwer würde ein Pferd einer derartigen Gefahr aussetzen?« Max und Durias lachten schallend. Kitai und Tavi »Aria«, sagte Isana. »Falls ich … Falls der heutige Tag nicht gut für mich ausgeht …« »Ach«, meinte Aria, »deshalb hast du mich als Sekundanten ausgesucht und nicht Araris.« »Ich glaube, er könnte sich nicht beherrschen. Ganz bestimmt würde er sich sofort auf Antillus stürzen.« »Und warum glaubst du, ich würde das nicht tun?«, fragte die Fürstin Placida seelenruhig. Isana warf einen Seitenblick auf ihre Begleiterin. Aria trug ein schlankes Schwert an der Seite. »Oh, nicht du auch noch«, seufzte Isana. Die Fürstin Placida lächelte Isana an wie ein Wolf. »Keine Bange. Ich werde seine Haut heillassen. Aber das Gewissen werde ich aus ihm herausprügeln.« Isana nickte. »Wenn es schon sonst nichts nutzt … Vielleicht bekommst du wenigstens die Gelegenheit, ihn von der richtigen Sache zu überzeugen.« Isana und Aria »Sollen sie noch eine Meile über den Dammweg herankommen, und dann mache ich Hackfleisch aus ihnen.« Isana spürte seine Zuversicht und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. »Bist du sicher?« »Sie haben vielleicht dreißigtausend Soldaten. Ich habe drei reguläre Legionen, drei Legionen Veteranen, über tausend Ritter und alle Cives von Antillus. Hackfleisch, Hoheit.« In Raucus’ Stimme schwang hinterhältige Befriedigung mit. »Sehr feines.« »Was immer du für das beste hältst, Hoher Fürst.« Raucus und Isana »Cives und Fürsten«, seufzte Isana. »Verletzter Stolz. Ehrgeiz. Rache. Die Beweggründe erscheinen mir so … nieder.« Aria lächelte schwach und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Raucus, der sich mitten im Gewühl befand. »Ich glaube, du hast Cives und Fürsten genug gesehen, die sich bestens wie Idioten aufführen können.« Isana und Aria »Mein Freund Septimus hat dich erwählt. Und er hat eine gute Wahl getroffen.« Raucus verneigte sich vor ihr. »Du darfst über mich verfügen, wie es dir beliebt.« »Hoheit«, sagte Isana. »Ja?« »Diese Ungeheuer haben unser Land zerstört. Unser Volk ermordet.« Isana hob das Kinn. »Lass sie dafür bezahlen!« Als Antillus Raucus aufsah, waren seine Augen hart, kalt und klar. »Schau nur zu.« Raucus und Isana »Graem?«, fragte Bernard überrascht und gleichzeitig erfreut. Der alte Feuerwirker sah sich blinzelnd um, bis er Bernard erspähte. »Bernard! Bei den Krähen, was machst du hier, so weit im Süden?« Bernard schoss auf einen der Vord-Ritter, der den Absturz überlebt hatte, und erhob sich auf die Beine. »Dich retten, was sonst?« Bernard und Graem »Ach, Hoheit?«, fragte Marcus vorsichtig. »Was für Frachter?« »Die Frachter, die Crassus mitbringt.« Der alte Kursor runzelte die Stirn. »Und aus welchem Grund können diese Frachter nicht in den wunderbaren Hafen von Molvar einlaufen?« Tavi musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Marcus und Tavi »Solange das Wetter mitspielt«, mahnte Max düster. »Dafür gibt es doch Ritter Aeris«, »Und das Reich auch nicht.« »Warum?«, fragte Isana. »Warum erzählst du mir das alles? Ich kann dir keine Legionen anbieten, keine Städte, keine Reichtümer. Warum brauchst du meine Unterstützung?« »Weil Raucus, wie er mir erzählt hat, nur deinetwegen nach Süden gezogen ist. Und Phrygia folgt ihm. Fürst und Fürstin Placida haben mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich dich, wenn ich klug bin, mit Hochachtung behandeln werde. Die Erbin von Ceres glaubt, du seiest vollkommen ohne Falsch. Und natürlich liebt dich das Volk, eine der ihren, die aufgestiegen ist, den Princeps geheiratet und dem Reich den so dringend benötigten Erben geschenkt hat. Du verfügst über weitaus mehr Macht, als du denkst.« Attis und Isana Der erste Fürst »Aquitanius Attis, der Gaius auf sein Verlangen hin als Feldherr gedient hat, ist ins Haus Gaius adoptiert worden – als mein jüngerer Bruder.« Max schnaubte. »Er ist dreißig Jahre älter als du.« Tavi und Max »Was machen wir jetzt?«, rief Max im Reiten. »Was wir immer tun, wenn der Feind uns angreift«, sagte Tavi und bleckte die Zähne zu einem wölfischen Lächeln. »Wir schlagen zurück.« Max und Tavi »Ich habe Geschichten gehört.« »Was für welche?« Marcus zuckte die Schultern. »Das Übliche. Dass sie sich mit ihren Tieren paaren. Dass sie vor der Schlacht an Blutritualen und Orgien teilnehmen.« Er unterdrückte einen Schauder. Letzteres hatte er mit eigenen Augen gesehen, und es war der Stoff von Albträumen, nicht von Märchen. »Dass ihre Frauen verprügelt werden, bis sie sich dem Willen eines Mannes beugen.« Der Hauptmann quittierte die letzte Aussage mit einem lauten Schnauben. Marcus und Tavi »Hauptmann?«, fragte Marcus. »Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich das verstehe.« »Ach ja?«, sagte Octavian, und dieses Lächeln erwachte noch einmal zum Leben, wenn auch nur kurz. »Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du es nicht tust.« Marcus und Octavian Als Marcus wieder aufschaute, sah er, wie der Hauptmann die primitive Steinklinge des Cane mit einer raschen Bewegung seines Gladius zerschlug, um dann vier blitzschnelle Hiebe gegen seinen gepanzerten Gegner zu führen. Schon zwei von ihnen wären wahrscheinlich tödlich gewesen, aber wenn der Hauptmann eines war, dann gründlich. Er schlug zu, bis er sicher war, dass der Angreifer völlig außer Gefecht gesetzt war, und wirbelte dann mit stoßbereit erhobenem Schwert in der Hand »Eines der Dinge, die er oft beklagt hat, war, dass die einzigen Leute, die wahrhaftig würdig sind, über Macht zu verfügen, immer zugleich die sind, die nicht nach ihr streben.« Isana runzelte abermals die Stirn. »Das verstehe ich nicht.« Als Veradis lächelte, lag einen Moment lang nichts Ernstes oder Trauriges in ihrem Gesicht, und Isana staunte über die zierliche Schönheit der jungen Frau. »Ich weiß, dass du das nicht tust«, sagte Veradis, »und das beweist, dass mein Vater Recht hatte.« Veradis und Isana über Fürst Cereus »Wenn mir aber etwas zustoßen sollte«, sagte sie, »stünde es dir natürlich frei, eine andere Frau zu heiraten. In dem Fall würde das Kind, das sie dir schenken würde, einen Thronanspruch haben – einen Anspruch, dem mein Sohn im Wege stünde.« Aquitanius lachte auf. »Invidia war immer eine wahre Meisterin des Verrats«, sagte er. »Ich sehe, dass du deine Verbindung mit ihr nicht nur dank eines glücklichen Zufalls überlebt hast.« »Überdies«, fuhr Isana fort, »wie könntest du jemals sicher sein, dass ich nicht Intrigen spinnen würde, um dich zu beseitigen, sobald deine Wachsamkeit nachlässt?« »Weil du das nicht tun wirst«, sagte Aquitanius schlicht. »So jemand bist du nicht.« »Jemand, der willens ist zu töten, um sein Kind zu beschützen?« »Jemand, der anderen einen Dolch in den Rücken stößt«, sagte er. »Du würdest mir dabei in die Augen sehen. Damit kann ich leben.« Isana und Attis »Dann werden sie dich des Mordes beschuldigen.« »Ich muss vorher zu Varg gelangen«, sagte Tavi. »Bevor es sich herumsprechen kann.« Kitai starrte zwei Krieger in blauschwarzen Stahlrüstungen böse an, Shuaraner mit goldenem Fell, die noch nie aleranischen Legionen auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenübergestanden hatten und deshalb eher willens sein mochten, die wenigen Aleraner anzugreifen. Einer der beiden sah aus, als ob er es wagen würde – aber sein Gefährte, ein größerer Cane, ließ amüsiert die Ohren spielen und sah mit unverhohlenem Interesse zu, wie die Aleraner vorbeigingen. Kitai knurrte befriedigt. »Und auch, bevor es sich unter den Aleranern herumspricht.« Tavi nickte. »Deshalb schlagen wir gerade so viel Lärm.« »Crassus, ich weiß, dass es den Rittern nicht gefallen wird, aber sie müssen wieder so tun, als ob sie Pioniere wären. Die nächsten paar Tage werden schwierig. Begleite Max und Schultus und melde dich beim Pionierstab.« Crassus seufzte. »Wenigstens sind es diesmal keine Eisschiffe mehr.« Tavi warf einen Blick über die Schulter und lächelte. »Nein … Nicht ganz.« Max und Crassus tauschten einen Blick. »Weiß er, wie lästig das ist?«, fragte Max. »Oh, voll und ganz«, sagte Crassus. »Glaubst du, dass wir ihm das mal sagen sollten?« »Die Last der Befehlsgewalt wiegt schwer«, sagte Crassus nüchtern. »Wir sollten ihn wahrscheinlich seinen kranken Spaß haben lassen.« Max nickte. »Besonders, weil er es ja ohnehin tun wird.« »Er ist der mächtige Erste Fürst«, sagte Crassus. »Wir sind bloß kleine Legionares. Wir gehorchen, ohne seine Befehle infrage zu stellen.« Tavi, Max und Crassus »Sie wissen, was auf dem Spiel steht. Sie haben Angst. Schultus auch. Deshalb albern sie ja herum.« »Sie albern herum, weil sie dir gerade in eine Horde wütender Canim gefolgt und kampflos wieder herausgekommen sind«, antwortete sie. »Die für den Kampf aufgestaute Energie muss »Als Anlaufstelle für Octavians Unterstützer hier in Riva hat sie einen hohen politischen Wert.« Ihre Hand huschte zu ihrem Schwert, und sie knurrte: »Ich werde …« Fürst Placida runzelte die Stirn, starrte ins Leere und legte die Hand über ihre, bevor sie die Klinge ziehen konnte. »Nein«, sagte er. »Gemach, meine Liebe. Denk nach. Attis ist kaltblütig, aber nicht dumm. Raucus würde ihm den Kopf abreißen.« Er hielt inne und räumte ein: »Oder du vielleicht.« »Danke«, sagte Fürstin Placida steif. Placidus Santos und Aria »Könnten diese Kreaturen uns so gut durchschauen?«, fragte Fürstin Placida. Ein Teil ihres Zorns schien sich zu legen. »Invidia könnte es«, hob Fürst Placida hervor. »Ich hätte sie schon vor Jahren zum Duell fordern sollen«, sagte Fürstin Placida mit finsterer Miene. Fürst Placida brummte unbehaglich. »Das wäre von euch beiden nicht sehr damenhaft gewesen.« Aria und Santos Er starrte sie böse an. Er verfügte über einen ziemlich wirkungsvollen bösen Blick, wie Amara fand, trotz des trüben Haselnussbrauns seiner Augen und der Tatsache, dass er fast einen halben Fuß kleiner als sie war und deshalb finster zu ihr aufstarren musste. »Hallo, Aldrick«, sagte Amara ruhig und sah dem Mann ins Gesicht. »Die Kurzfassung lautet wie folgt: Von nun an arbeitest du mit mir zusammen.« Amara »Vielleicht«, sagte Tavi, »habe ich Appetit auf etwas anderes als das Abendessen bekommen.« »Es gehört sich nicht, den Nachtisch vor dem eigentlichen Essen zu verspeisen, Hoheit«, Tavi und Kitai dann: »Findest du die Edelsteine schön, Aleraner?« Tavi berührte ihre Wange. »Ich würde dich gern mit nichts sonst am Leibe sehen.« Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. »Das«, sagte sie, »wäre völlig unangemessen, Fürst Tavi sah sich um, nur um sicherzugehen, dass Kitai das Kleid noch anhatte. Hatte sie; aber bei ihr konnte man ja nie wissen. Es sei denn, Octavian hatte irgendwie Gaius Sextus’ Begabungen in vollem Umfang geerbt. Doch das war unmöglich. Der Hauptmann hatte keine Zeit zum Üben gehabt, auch keinen Lehrer, der ihn in jene tiefen Geheimnisse des Elementarwirkens hätte einweihen können, die es Gaius Sextus erlaubt hatten, so häufig und ganz nebenbei die Talente jedes anderen Hohen Fürsten um eine Stufe zu übertrumpfen. Das konnte einfach nicht sein – aber es geschah. Octavian war natürlich nie sonderlich »Nun, Männer«, begann der Hauptmann. »Euer fauler Urlaub im sonnigen Canea ist jetzt offiziell vorbei. Der Müßiggang hat ein Ende.« Das entlockte den Legionen donnerndes Lachen. Tavi »Das hier war also nicht dein Plan, wenn ich recht verstehe?«, fragte der alte Kursor. Marcus sah ihn blinzelnd an. »Hast du jetzt vollkommen den Verstand verloren?« »Ich nicht; aber jemand anders schon«, knurrte »Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass es mich freut, dich wiederzusehen, Gräfin. Aber für meinen Geschmack habe ich dich ein bisschen zu oft als Vorbotin von Verwirrung und Gefahr erlebt. Wie kann ich dir helfen?« »Wie kannst du mich loswerden, meinst du doch«, sagte Amara grinsend. »Ich muss Aqui … Gaius Attis sehen. Sofort. Besser gestern, wenn möglich.« Miles und Amara Aquitanius starrte sie an. Dann blinzelte er, ganz langsam. Fürstin Placida warf den Kopf zurück und brach unvermittelt in lautes Gelächter aus. Sie presste sich die Hände auf den Bauch, obwohl sie ihn durch ihre Rüstung sicher nicht spüren konnte, und lachte weiter. »Oh. Oh, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich den Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht zu sehen bekommen würde, wenn du es herausfindest, Attis …« Aria »Sie werden zu Staub zermahlen werden.« »Du stellst die Gefahr übertrieben dar, Gräfin«, erwiderte Aquitanius. »Nur zu feinem Sand.« Amara starrte den Mann einfach an. »War … war das ein Witz?« Amara und Attis »Und … der Graf?« Amara spürte, wie sie noch entrückter wurde. Sie vermutete, dass das der einzige Grund dafür war, dass sie nicht hysterisch weinte. »Ich weiß es nicht. Er gehörte zu Rivas Kommandostab. Er war nicht da.« Ehren nickte. »Er … scheint kein Mann zu sein, der drinnen bleibt, wenn so etwas passiert.« »Nein. Das ist er nicht.« »Wenn ich raten müsste«, sagte Ehren zögernd, »dann würde ich sagen, dass er wahrscheinlich bei der Evakuierung geholfen hat. Und dass du ihn sehen wirst, sobald er jeden aus der Stadt gebracht hat, bei dem er es bewerkstelligen kann.« »Das würde durchaus zu ihm passen«, sie, »die Anwesenheit der Hohen Fürsten in der Stadt war das Entscheidende …« Sie sog scharf die Luft ein, als der Gedanke sich in ihrem Kopf kristallisierte. »Ritter Ehren. Die Vord werden sie angreifen.« »Ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück«, prustete Ehren. »Die Hohen Fürsten sind mehr als in der Lage, einem Angriff von jedem der Vord zu begegnen, die wir in dieser Schlacht gesehen haben.« Amara und Ehren Elementare dieser Größe und Kraft waren ungemein mächtig, Wesen, die nur von den stärksten Cives des Reichs beherrscht werden konnten. Wenn irgendjemand in der Vergangenheit auch nur einen dieser Elementare gebändigt hatte, war es jemand mit dem Können und der Macht eines Hohen Fürsten gewesen. Und Gaius Attis hielt, ganz ruhig, ein Dutzend von ihnen auf Abstand, als wären sie nur aufmüpfige Schulkinder. »Das wurde auch Zeit«, flüsterte sie. »Da lasse ich dich mal für eine Stunde allein, Frau«, sagte er mit zitternder Stimme, »und schon sehe ich dich mit einem jüngeren Mann herumziehen.« Bernard zu Amara »Das muss man sich einmal vorstellen!«, sagte Invidia. »Da habe ich nun die letzte halbe Stunde damit zugebracht, den ganzen Platz nach den Singulares abzusuchen, von denen ich mir sicher war, dass Attis sie versteckt hätte. Es ist gar nicht seine Art, Nichtvorhandensein als Tarnung zu nutzen, obwohl ich ja zugeben muss, dass sie auf diese Weise tatsächlich unmöglich zu finden waren. Hallo, Gräfin.« Invidia zu Amara Cereus legte sich einen von Amaras Armen über die Schultern, hob sie neben sich auf die Beine und schenkte ihr ein gütiges Lächeln. »Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, wenn ich dir diese Ehre erweise, Gräfin.« »Bitte«, sagte Amara. Ihr war sehr schwindelig. »Tu dir keinen Zwang an.« Fürst Cereus und Amara »Wie viele?« »Neunzig, vielleicht hundert«, sagte Demos. Marcus trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem Schwertgriff herum. »Und wie viele in deiner Mannschaft?« »Siebenundzwanzig«, antwortete Demos ruhig, »und ich. Und du. Und der Princeps. Und Antillar. Und der junge Antillus und seine Flugjungs da oben. Genug.« Marcus und Demos »Die Zeiten ändern sich«, sagte Fidelias. »Ich glaube nicht, dass jemals zuvor jemand den Klatsch und Tratsch an der Mauer überholt hat, ohne zu fliegen.« »Wie kommst du darauf?«, fragte Tavi ihn. Der Kursor wies zur Mauer hinauf, wo eine erstaunlich geringe Anzahl von Gesichtern von den Zinnen spähte. »Wenn sie Wind von etwas wie dem hier bekommen hätten, wären alle Bewohner der Stadt dort oben.« Fidelias und Tavi »Ich würde deinen Rat zu schätzen wissen.« Fidelias schürzte die Lippen. »Aber würdest du ihm auch vertrauen?« Tavi lächelte. »Natürlich nicht.« Der ältere Mann lachte kurz und bellend auf. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: »Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen« Fidelias und Tavi auf Canisch: »Erinnert dieser Welpe dich an irgendjemanden, Tavar?« Tavar antwortete in derselben Sprache: »Soweit ich mich entsinne, habe ich dir zu dem Zeitpunkt ein Messer an die Kehle gehalten.« »Das hat dir eine gewisse Glaubwürdigkeit verliehen«, Varg und Tavi »Oje«, sagte Kitai auf Canisch mit funkelnden Augen. »Ich glaube, ich habe mich verliebt.« Tavi erwiderte in derselben Sprache: »Ich habe ihn zuerst gesehen.« Kitai und Tavi »Wie geht es ihm?« Fürstin Placida verzog das Gesicht. »Nicht gut. Ich konnte zwar einen Teil des richtigen Blutkreislaufs wiederherstellen, aber … bei einer solchen Kauterisierung sind dem Grenzen gesetzt. Er hat sie längst überschritten.« Ehren drehte sich der Magen um. »Er liegt im Sterben.« »Er liegt auch direkt neben euch und hört euch zu«, ertönte Attis’ Stimme, schwach und erheitert. »Ich würde euch ja bitten, nicht weiter so zu tun, als ob ich nicht da wäre. Aber in Anbetracht meines derzeitigen Zustands habt ihr wohl kaum eine andere Wahl.« Ehren versuchte zu lächeln. »Äh. Entschuldige, Hoheit.« »Was Aria dir sagen will«, sagte Attis, »ist, dass diese hinterhältige Schlampe mich filetiert hat. Mein Unterleib war von der Leiste bis zu den Rippen aufgeschlitzt. Meine Eingeweide sind ein unheiliges Durcheinander und werden zweifelsohne binnen kürzester Zeit zu stinken beginnen. Mein Herz rackert sich zu schwer ab, weil es dem Blutdruck offensichtlich schrecklich schadet, wenn man in zwei Teile gehackt wird. Einen Augenblick später sprangen mehrere Gestalten vom Kommandowagen aus in die Luft. Ehren glaubte, die Placidas, den alten Cereus und jemanden, bei dem es sich durchaus um Gräfin Amara handeln konnte, zu »Was denkst du, warum, Foss?« »Es geht das Gerücht, er sei krank geworden. Sein Herz hätte ihn in dem letzten Kampf im Stich gelassen. Er ist höchstwahrscheinlich fast sechzig. Nur, dass ich es wissen würde, wenn dem so wäre, weil ich der Mann gewesen wäre, der ihn behandelt hätte.« Tavi stützte sich vorsichtig auf die Ellenbogen und sah Foss in die Augen. »Hör mir jetzt sehr genau zu, Tribun«, sagte er. »Du warst der Mann, der ihn behandelt hat. Es ist sein Herz. Er ist auf dem Wege der Besserung und wird noch einige Tage lang nicht er selbst sein. Du hast ihn vom aktiven Dienst befreit. Die Wache ist da, um sicherzustellen, dass der sture alte Bock sich genug ausruht und keinen Rückfall erleidet.« Tavi und Foss beinahe zeitgleich mit dem Ausbruch zweier Feuerberge. Du und dein Volk, ihr werdet die Auswirkungen dieser paar Tage noch jahrhundertelang zu spüren bekommen.« »Das hoffe ich aufrichtig«, sagte Tavi. Die große Elementarin warf ihm einen Blick zu und lächelte kurz. »Ah, das ist es also. Manchmal denke ich, dass man, wenn man die Sprösslinge des Hauses Gaius aufschneiden würde, in ihren Adern nicht auf Blut, sondern auf gut gekühlten Pragmatismus stoßen würde.« Alera und Tavi »Doroga. Amara. Haben sie schon angefangen?« »Ich habe keine Ahnung«, sagte Amara. »Einer von Valerius’ Hunden hatte den Befehl über die Wachen und hat Doroga den Weg verstellt. Wir arbeiten daran.« Bernard sah ernst auf den ohnmächtigen Mann hinab. »Meine Frau, die Diplomatin.« »Fang nicht damit an«, sagte Amara. Bernard und Amara »Was ist geschehen?« »Oh, ich habe mir die Hand an etwas Unnachgiebigem gestoßen«, erwiderte Amara. Veradis ergriff ihren linken Arm und hob Amaras Hand an, während sie zugleich die Augenbrauen hochzog. »Sie ist gebrochen.« »Es war für einen guten Zweck. Ich lasse jemanden danach sehen, sobald wir fertig sind.« Veradis schnalzte mit der Zunge und sagte: »Oh, du bist unmöglich. Gib sie einfach mir.« Veradis und Amara »Irgendwo da muss eine Delle sein«, knurrte Antillus Raucus und schlug mit einer Pranke auf die verzierte Lorica, die seine rechte Schulter bedeckte. »Sie bewegt sich nicht richtig.« »Du bildest dir etwas ein«, antwortete der Hohe Fürst Phrygius. »Da ist keine verdammte Delle.« »Ja«, sagte der Hohe Fürst Placida in geduldigem Ton. »Du hast darin geschlafen, und dafür bist du mittlerweile eben zu alt, Raucus. Du hast dir wahrscheinlich das Schultergelenk verletzt.« »Ich bin noch nicht zu alt, um deinen dämlichen Arsch geradewegs von der Mauer zu werfen«, blaffte Raucus zurück. »Dann werden wir ja sehen, wer sich hier ein Gelenk verletzt.« »Jungs, Jungs«, sagte Placidus Aria. »Bitte seid den anderen Kindern kein schlechtes Vorbild.« Raucus, Phrygius Guntus, Placidus Santos und Aria »Eigentlich verdanken wir ihr alle unser Leben, meine Liebe.« Aria zog gebieterisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. »Du wirst das hübsche kleine Mädchen aus Parcia nicht in den Arm nehmen, du geiler Bock.« Placida nickte ernst. »Und schon wieder macht man mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung!« Santos und Aria über Amara »Ich muss zu meinem Mann«, sagte Amara fest. »Viel Glück, Aria.« »Natürlich«, antwortete Aria. »Ich werde versuchen, diese Kindsköpfe hier davon abzuhalten, gegeneinander zu kämpfen statt gegen die Vord. Viel Glück, Amara.« Amara und Aria »Das ist … alles recht ungewöhnlich.« »Mein werter Gemahl und sein Neffe stehen darüber seit geraumer Zeit in einem brieflichen Gedankenaustausch. Gaius Octavian hat eine ziemliche ungewöhnliche Art zu denken.« »Zu dem Schluss bin ich auch gekommen«, sagte Riva. Rivus Grantus und Amara Ehren selbst hatte diese Feuerkiesel in der Anwendung erprobt, elementargewirkte Gerätschaften, die aus den Kaltsteinen entwickelt worden waren, mit denen man in Wirtshäusern und wohlhabenden Haushalten im ganzen Reich Speisen kühlte – eine weitere Erfindung, die dem listigen, gewundenen Labyrinth entsprungen war, das Octavian als Gehirn diente. »Nein, du Trottel, zieh sie nicht aus ihm heraus«, knurrte Graem jemandem zu. »Dann verblutet er gleich hier.« »Aber sie haben ihn an die verdammte Mauer genagelt«, protestierte jemand mit tiefer, volltönender Stimme. »Benutz deinen Kopf einmal für etwas anderes, als nur dazu, Sachen zu finden, die du mit dem Streithammer da zermalmen kannst, Frederic«, antwortete Graem. »Lockere die Mauer durch Erdwirken so weit, dass du sie lösen kannst.« »Oh. Richtig. Nur einen Augenblick …« Graem und Frederic Ein Offizier aus ihrem Korps, ein junger Shuaraner, hatte binnen Stunden Crassus’ Autorität herausgefordert, und in dem Moment hatte sein älterer Halbbruder Maximus sofort eine von Raucus’ Stärken in den Vordergrund gestellt – die Fähigkeit, eine entschiedene, unmissverständliche Botschaft zu senden. Als der Cane Crassus an die Kehle gegangen war, hatte Maximus ihn einfach durch ein Gebäude geschleudert. Es war eine recht kategorische Form der Diplomatie, aber Fidelias konnte nur annehmen, dass Octavian in gewissem Maße auf Maximus abgefärbt hatte: Es war ein hölzernes Gebäude gewesen, kein steinernes. sagte: »Vielleicht bekomme ich ja endlich zu sehen, wie du auf dem Hintern landest.« »Wenn wir zurückkehren, werden wir beide ein Gespräch führen, bei dem du dich von deinen Zähnen trennen musst«, gab Antillus zurück, »denn ich werde sie dir eigenhändig aus dem Maul hauen. Mit den Fäusten.« »Ich denke, wir haben alle schon am Ende deines ersten Satzes verstanden, was du sagen wolltest, Einfaltspinsel.« »Jungs, Jungs«, sagte Aria voller Wärme. »Es spielt ohnehin keine »Crassus«, krächzte Tavi. »Erstatte Bericht.« »Mir tut alles weh«, sagte Crassus undeutlich mit schwacher Stimme. Er schloss die Augen wieder. »Ende des Berichts.« Tavi und Crassus »Sie hatte Angst vor mir.« Alera neigte den Kopf und sagte nichts. Einen Augenblick später schnaubte Tavi. »Nun ja, ich glaube, von dem verfehlten Eindruck habe ich sie Tavi »Hauptmann …? Äh, wie sollen wir sie finden?« Octavian bedachte ihn mit einem wölfischen Lächeln. »Nun, Ritter Callum, es sieht so aus, als hätten ein paar niederträchtige Schufte die Nahrungsvorräte der Vord in Riva zerstört und dann auch noch das Kroatsch abgebrannt, das ihre Nachschublinie bilden sollte.« Noch einmal lachte die Gruppe lauthals. Callum und Tavi »Odiana«, sagte Aldrick. Sie klammerte sich immer noch an seinen Gürtel. »Wer?« »Antillar und sein Bruder. Wir brauchen sie.« Die Frau wandte sich um und eilte vom Dach hinunter. »Wohin geht sie?«, fragte Fidelias. »Sie weckt deine Schläfer auf«, antwortete Aldrick. Aldrick und Fidelias »Hast du sie schon getötet?«, rief Kitai, die Stimme schrill und angespannt vor Aufregung und Angst. »Nicht ganz«, sagte Tavi. Er wies mit den Daumen auf die monströse Gestalt hinter ihnen zurück. »Ich war damit beschäftigt.« Kitai und Tavi über die Vord-Königin »Auf die Art und Weise zeigst du mir, dass du willst, dass ich deine Frau werde?« »Es ist eine große Entscheidung«, gab er ausdruckslos zurück. »Du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich sie in nur einer Stunde fälle.« Kitai und Tavi Während er die ferne Gestalt der Königin verfolgte, fragte er sich im Fliegen müßig, ob er wohl durch Wasserwirken den Abschnitt seines Gehirns heilen konnte, der ihm diese törichte Vorgehensweise eingegeben hatte und unverkennbar schädlich war. »Ruhig, mein Sohn. Ruhig. Komm mit. Ich könnte etwas zu trinken gebrauchen. Ich habe den Legionen befohlen, weiter nach dem Rotationsprinzip frische Truppen vorzuschicken. Jetzt müssen wir das hier nur noch aussitzen.« Ehren nickte. »Etwas zu trinken«, sagte er mit belegter Stimme. »Ich bin allerdings nicht sehr trinkfest.« Dann fügte er hinzu: »Aber wenn man hierauf nicht trinken kann, worauf dann überhaupt? Gehen wir.« Ehren und Bernard Er blieb bei der Tür stehen und sagte ernster: »Ich habe sie dann und wann besucht, seit ihr Vater gestorben ist. Darauf geachtet, dass niemand ihr lästig fällt, und dergleichen. Ich habe vielleicht einigen von Cereus’ Klienten etwas ins Ohr geflüstert, die das Opfer, das er gebracht hat, nicht gar so sehr zu würdigen wussten.« Tavi lächelte seinen Freund an und neigte den Kopf, ohne etwas zu sagen. Damals an der Akademie hatte er Max mit denselben Formulierungen beschreiben hören, wie er die Besitzer von Spielhöllen zusammengeschlagen hatte. Max und Tavi »… und zu guter Letzt auch noch gegen die Verlegung der Hauptstadt nach Appia.« »Mit Letzterem hat er nicht ganz Unrecht«, sagte Tavi ein wenig bekümmert. »Im alten Alera Imperia verkommt ein ganz prächtiger Vulkan. Wir könnten alle Dummköpfe hineinwerfen und sie loswerden.« »Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der gesamte Senat hineinpasst.« Ehren und Tavi »Danke, Graf und Gräfin Bächlein.« »Du meine Güte, Tavi«, sagte Isana. »Es war doch nicht nötig, dass du uns in die Civitas aufnimmst.« »Ich bin der Erste Fürst«, sagte Tavi lächelnd zu ihr. »Das habt ihr nun davon, dass ihr in aller Stille geheiratet habt, während ich damit beschäftigt war, gegen die Vord zu kämpfen. Ihr sollt leiden!« Bernard lachte dröhnend und umarmte Tavi so kräftig, dass ihm die Rippen knackten. »Pass bloß auf, Junge. Es gibt noch genug Leute, die wissen, wie sie dir die Flausen aus dem Kopf treiben können, wenn du zu aufgeblasen wirst.« Tavi erwiderte grinsend die Umarmung. »Du weißt ja, wie viel das genützt hat, als ich noch jünger war.“ Tavi, Isana und Bernard »Du bist ja groß wie ein Haus. Wie hast du dich hinter ihm verstecken können?« Amara wurde rot und lachte, verlegen und erfreut zugleich. »Endlose Übung« Kitai und Amara Kategorie:Zitate Kategorie:Codex Alera